Dream Girls
by Mrs. Twirlyhorn
Summary: This is a little glimpse into the early days of Caroline and Kate getting together. It appears as though the reality is as good as the fantasy. Caroline definitely wants Kate there to have her anytime she likes and Kate clearly feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

There's something about the all too real chemistry between Caroline and Kate that leaps off the telly and got me having a think about what they might have been like in the early days as their relationship started to really take shape. Did their first time live up to their expectations? Which was better, the fantasy or the reality of it? Although I know these two characters only belong to their creator and her merry band of cohorts, in my heart, I believe they belong to the rest of us who never want their story to end-at least not the way it did-which is why we all seek solace on this site, isn't it? Since the ending is so unsatisfying, why don't we go back to the beginning?

* * *

Caroline couldn't remember the last time she felt this complete. It was a feeling that came as a pleasant surprise since she was becoming more comfortable with the idea of being single again. She was sat on the sofa with Kate, her right arm resting around her shoulders. She caught a faint trace of her perfume as she pulled her in closer to silently telegraph her happiness. Kate responded by claiming Caroline's left hand with her right one, interlocking their fingers. As some random Meryl Streep movie played on the telly, Caroline looked down at their clasped hands and thought about how well they seemed to fit together. Normally she loved Streep's movies, but tonight, the only thing that held her attention was the specter beside her.

Kate's fingers against her own made her realize they were thinner than hers, but just as long. Caroline opened her fingers and moved to press their palms together, maximizing the skin on skin contact of their hands as she started to fantasize about what it would feel like to have those fingers caress her most intimate places.

Kate was unaware Caroline was not really concentrating at all on the movie until she felt the blonde shift to whisper in her ear. Even though the only light in the room was coming from the television, Kate blushed at the proposition she heard. "Aren't we supposed to wait thirty minutes after eating," she teased in response, trying to play a little hard to get.

"That's swimming and it's been disproven," a determined Caroline teased as she leaned back to Kate's ear to seductively double down with another suggestion she hoped Kate couldn't resist.

"Dang, just when I was starting to get into the movie," Kate teased in return before she turned it off, stood up and held out a hand to lead Caroline upstairs. Although they were clasping hands, she was careful to keep her arm straight so there was some distance between her and Caroline on the journey, hoping it would increase Caroline's desires to be closer when they reached their destination. Kate moved in measured steps as she tried to etch the anticipation of the moment she had been fantasizing about for what seemed like an eternity into her brain. Behind her, Caroline marvelled at the juxtaposition of Kate leading her to her own bedroom and tried to keep her insecurities at bay.

Dropping hands, Kate entered the bedroom first and moved toward the foot of the bed as Caroline shut the door and quickly came up behind her, pushing Kate's hair to the side to undo the zipper of her dress before planting soft kisses on the newly exposed nape of her neck. The sensation, coupled with the fact that it was Caroline actually making the first move, made Kate go weak in the knees.

She leaned back into Caroline as she slipped her own dress to the floor, revealing a black g-string and a matching black lace bra she bought the day before in the hopes she would have the occasion to model it for her. She heard Caroline inhale sharply as she enjoyed the view from behind.

"You're going to be the death of me," was all Caroline could manage to breathily say at the jaw dropping sight of Kate. Soon to be completely her Kate as there was no doubt they were about to go past the point of no return.

"Good thing I'm wearing black then," Kate said cheekily as she turned around and flashed Caroline a broad smile before leaning in for a hungry kiss. When they finally broke for air, Kate said, "You're wearing entirely too much clothing for this party." She stepped back in hopes Caroline would make good on her whispered promise.

Caroline gently pushed Kate back onto the bed, turned on her favorite playlist and started a striptease that left Kate all but drooling. Never before had anyone turned her on so much without even touching her. By the time Caroline was down to all but her birthday suit, Kate was wetter than she ever thought possible. She somehow managed to stand long enough to pull Caroline down onto the bed and on top of her. Hands and lips started moving everywhere, each trying to devour the other as Kate's lingerie quickly joined the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

Before she lost the ability to form a coherent thought, Caroline realized she'd never wanted another person so much before. The weight and the softness of Kate's breasts made her swoon almost as much as the reverent way Kate caressed her own made her feel worthy of her love. Kate was kissing her and touching her in places John hadn't attended to since the early years of their marriage. She was so thrilled at how in sync their movements seemed, the understanding of what pleasured the other despite this being their first time together, that she was no longer feeling nervous at being so exposed and vulnerable.

After several minutes of pure bliss, she opened her eyes when she felt Kate move down between her legs and begin lapping at her swollen center. Noticing Caroline seemed to be holding her breath, Kate looked up and their eyes locked momentarily as the magnitude of where they were and what they were doing together fully hit them both. Without anything needing to be spoken, Kate smiled before she resumed her worship of Caroline's body.

Caroline was unable to hold back any longer and was just about to give in to what she expected to be the most deliciously explosive climax when she woke up with a start. Her pulse was racing and she could feel the moisture pooling between her legs. She'd never had a such a vivid dream like it before and it took a few minutes for her pulse to return to its normal pace.

The dream made her feel very unsettled and more than a little frustrated; she didn't understand why she had to wake up just before the best bit. She wondered if the dream was because she hadn't orgasmed since about a week before she threw John out. John had been the sole actor in the rare sex dreams she had before they split, but they were never this intense and her body was never left reeling as it was now when she awoke. She realized she was dreaming about Kate more and more lately but none of them had been sexual, at least not until now; they were mostly about her leading the choir or things that were happening at Sulgrave. But this dream made her realize she needed to face her growing affection for Kate.

Settling back into bed, she wondered if she could resume the dream even though she'd never been able to restart one in the past. After about an hour of trying, feeling even more frustrated, she gave up and got ready for work.

* * *

While heading back to her office after the assembly, she heard Kate calling to her. Kate noticed how tired and distracted Caroline looked as she led the daily announcements. She was worried about her and decided to see if she was up for a night out. Upon hearing Kate's voice, every hair on her body stood on end and she quickly whipped around to look for her. She momentarily gazed into the soft brown eyes she dreamed about, that is until the image from her dream of Kate in her thong sprung into her mind. She felt herself start to blush and had to break eye contact.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a drink after work," Kate suggested, trying to ignore the strange expression that had just washed over Caroline's face. "Only it's Friday and we haven't had a chance to catch up for a while."

Caroline swallowed hard as she realized Kate was wearing the same black dress from her dream. Caroline, nodding her head, hesitantly said, "I can try to be done by 4 if that works."

"Great. You pick the place. Just text me later," she said as she turned to head to her classroom.

Caroline cocked her head to the side and watched her walk away for a second or two before she realized others might notice her gawking like a love-struck teenager. She quickly turned on her heel and resumed her strut to her office, but now she had a little more spring in her step than before their exchange.

Beverley had a fresh mug of tea waiting for her when she returned. She gratefully took a sip as she moved to sit behind her desk. She hoped the bracing brew would snap her back into reality since she was feeling more than a little distracted by the thought of seeing Kate after work. Shortly after she tossed John out, they would sometimes go for a drink and a chin wag. Although they started as friends, she realized she was having feelings for Kate she wasn't sure she could continue denying.

Despite the rumors about Kate's preferences, Kate hadn't made a move so she didn't know if Kate wanted more than friendship and there was no way Caroline thought she could ever make the first move. Her hesitancy wasn't just because she was Kate's boss. Instead, it had more to do with her not being sure she had the courage to 'go there'. But the last time they met for drinks, she noticed Kate had stopped at home first to change into a very sexy top and short skirt. Kate had even put on more make up than usual. On that night, Caroline felt there might have been a shift in Kate's intentions and it unsettled her as much as it excited her.

By the time she saw the bottom of her cup, she was lost in a daydream that picked up where her dream had ended. It was the sound of Beverley buzzing her over the intercom that brought her back to reality. As she responded to her assistant, she shifted uncomfortably in her chair, trying to ground herself back into reality since there was no cold shower available to cool down her desires. When the call was over, she began wondering if she had the resolve to kiss Kate and see if the reality was anything like it was in her dream.

By lunchtime, she had gotten little done and decided the only way she might manage to accomplish anything that afternoon would be to text Kate to solidify their plans for the evening.

 _How about meeting at mine instead of going out? The kids are going to John's for the night and I'll make you dinner. It's been ages since I've cooked for anyone other than the family._

She knew Kate was on playground duty so it didn't surprise her when she responded almost immediately.

 _Sounds perfect. What can I bring?_

 _Nothing. The wine rack is full and I'll swing by the market on the way home. But how's 5 instead of 4?_

 _See you then but don't go to any trouble. I just bought a copy of It's Complicated. Should I bring it?_

If she'd had a mouth full of tea at that moment, she would have choked on it. Caroline's pulse started racing again at the thought of what could happen with Meryl Streep on the telly and Kate in that dress, let alone with Kate out of that dress. Finding her courage, and hoping to have the resolve to make her dream a reality, she sent her final text: _Yup. It's a date._

Kate stared at her phone too stunned to respond. She couldn't tell if Caroline meant it was a date or just a plan. Her imagination raced at the thought of maybe finally getting the chance to make her wildest dreams of being with Caroline as more than friends a reality. She looked at her watch and mentally calculated that she could leave Sulgrave in just three short hours to head back to hers to put on her sexy new knickers just in case it really was a date.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate dashed home as soon as the final bell of the day rang. She stood in front of her closet, trying to decide whether to change into slacks or stay in her dress. If she knew for sure it was a date, she felt she'd be clearer on what to wear. Finally, starting to feel pressed for time, she decided to take a fast shower and slip into a more form fitting white top and a pair of black skinny jeans that she thought highlighted her curves more than the dress she'd had on all day. She figured that if she had on her favorite top she'd at least feel more comfortable to roll with whatever happens tonight.

Caroline was in the kitchen, alternating between checking her watch and stirring the risotto, when she heard the doorbell. She smiled as she rushed to let Kate in and instantly noticed the absence of her car in the drive.

Kate stood on the doormat, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, nervous not just about how the night would start but how it would end. Was this a date? It was the question she wanted to ask all afternoon but didn't. She preferred to have the mystery to the possible negative answer she feared. She looked through the glass and saw Caroline strutting toward the door, looking gloriously flushed, from what she assumed was the heat emanating from the stove.

"How did you get here? I don't see your Fiat," Caroline said in greeting. She had her hair pulled back into a clip and was also changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a pale pink sweater that hugged her in all the right places. Kate smiled at the sight of her and felt glad she had thought to change.

"I took a cab. Figured if we put a dent in the wine rack I should take a cab rather than drive home. This way I can call a cab and not have to worry about coming back for my car tomorrow." Kate handed her a bunch of tulips she picked up on her way home from school. "I know you said come empty-handed, but if you're going to cook for me, I needed to show you my appreciation somehow."

"Or you could just stay tonight," Caroline said before she realized what words just flew out of her mouth. She broke off eye contact so Kate didn't realize her discomfort and led her to the kitchen where an open bottle of red and two stemmed glasses were waiting. As a fast change of subject, she inquired, "How'd you know tulips are my favorite?"

Kate let that first remark hit the floor as she settled into a seat at the counter and gratefully took the wine glass Caroline handed her, their fingers touching in the exchange. "Lucky guess," she replied as she looked at Caroline over its rim, a smile growing wider with the understanding this really seems to be a date.

"Hope you like Italian," Caroline said as she struggled for conversation to keep her nerves at bay after noticing that Kate's erect nipples were visible under her top. They were like magnets that kept drawing Caroline's eyes down to meet them and she was hoping Kate didn't realize she was ogling her but she knew it was too late when she looked back up to find soulful and knowing brown eyes meeting hers full on.

"So, I spent the better part of this afternoon trying to decipher your 'it's a date' text."

"Do you want it to be a date?" Caroline was trying to hedge her bets before deciding to show her hand. "I know I want it to be."

Kate stood up and moved to Caroline. She put one hand over Caroline's resting on the counter and used her other hand to wrap around her waist, nudging her to turn to fully face her. As their eyes met again, Kate said, "Then can I kiss you? I don't think I can wait until the end of the night. I've wanted to kiss you since the first time I met you."

"I should warn you that I might not be able to stop at one," Caroline responded with a sly smile, leaning halfway into Kate. Kate closed the gap and their lips tenderly met. Years spent wondering what others thought was so special about a kiss were answered for Caroline in that nanosecond. She could tell from that first kiss that she not only wanted but needed more. They wordlessly broke apart only to resume kissing again, this time hugging tighter so their breasts were touching full on, the sensation making Caroline go more than a little weak in the knees.

Eventually, the smell of the risotto she should have been stirring somehow registered with Caroline and she quickly broke their connection, moving in a rush to turn off the burner.

"Shit. I think I just burned dinner," she said as she grabbed the spoon to give it a stir to see how brown the bottom of the pan had turned. Kate let out a little chuckle as she moved back to her stool and glass of wine, feeling the need to put a little distance between them.

"Sorry. I'll take the blame," Kate said guiltily.

"No, I think I caught it in the nick of time. Why don't we eat before it gets cold," she said, hoping to slow down things a bit, not sure how far she and Kate should progress tonight but worried that anymore kissing at the moment and she'd want to give Kate a full house tour, beginning and ending with her bedroom.

They made small talk about everything but the elephant in the room while they ate. With the dishes loaded in the dishwasher, they decided to retire to the family room to watch the video Kate brought. They settled onto the sofa, with Kate curled under Caroline's arm, as though they had been doing this for years when in reality, it was only that one time in Caroline's dream the night before.

About halfway into the flick, Kate realized Caroline didn't seem to be paying any attention to it and she was feeling distracted herself by the patterns Caroline was lazily tracing on her shoulder and down her arm. "Perhaps a movie about a divorcee reconnecting with her ex-husband wasn't the best choice for tonight, was it," Kate said.

"Hmmm. Can't imagine ever wanting to be with John again," Caroline remarked as a shiver went up her spine at the thought. "Want a refill? I'll go open a second bottle."

Kate nodded her head and went to drain the last of the wine in her glass and ended up spilling some down the front of her top instead. "As my mum always said, call me anything but a graceful flower. What a klutz."

"Oh no! Why does that always happen to a white shirt? Take it off and I'll get the stain remover on it right away," Caroline offered. Without thinking about anything other than trying to save her favorite top from a permanent stain, Kate stood and peeled if off and handed it to Caroline who whisked it right away to the laundry room. Kate followed close behind and only became self-conscious when Caroline turned and looked at her after the top had been attended to saying, "Crisis adverted. Let's get you something to wear. Follow me."

Caroline had trouble looking at Kate until she had put on the Sulgrave Heath sweatshirt she tossed to her from the safety of her closet. It wasn't that she couldn't look her in the eye, it was that she was worried her gaze would fall back to her nipples which were now visible through the scant lace bra that was almost too small to properly contain her generous breasts.

When she finally did look at her, her eyes were met suggestively by Kate's eyes, causing a shy smile to overtake the head mistress.

"So, this is your bedroom? The inner-sanctum. It's so beautiful. Just one question though. If I do stay tonight, which side of the bed is mine?" Kate inquired playfully.

"Let's just meet in the middle." Caroline's words surprised even herself and she instinctively reached for Kate to resume the soft kisses they enjoyed earlier in the kitchen. As the heat and passion was building, it took all the self-control Kate could muster to keep her hands from wandering. She wanted more. She wanted all of Caroline. The desire to caress her breasts overwhelming her but she resisted out of fear of moving too fast and making Caroline uncomfortable. They still hadn't talked about what changed and why she was suddenly interested in a date consisting of dinner and a movie, rather than just their standard girls' night out in the pub.

"You're like an addictive drug that has me hooked after just one small taste," Caroline said when they finally broke for breath. She realized she wasn't going to be able to stop if she didn't take a break and again put some distance between them. She felt the need to have them leave the bedroom immediately but felt an equal, if not stronger, need to move Kate onto the center of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline stepped back to the dresser and away from Kate in a move to slow things down. Kate was thankful for the chance to properly catch her breath and gauge what Caroline was thinking about things progressing so quickly after months of just doing nothing more than drinking tea together.

"I haven't been on a date in years," Caroline began shyly. "I'm so out of practice I need you to tell me how this one's going so far."

Kate was surprised Caroline managed to ask the exact question she wanted to but felt pressure to give her the right answer. "It's been a while for me too but I can honestly say it's the best first date I've had in years. Scale of one to ten it's a twenty." She watched Caroline give a relieved smile. In an effort to give her a break, she said, "Want to go back down and watch the rest of the movie? I think I'm ready for that glass of wine."

"Probably a good idea," Caroline said, trying not to show her surprise Kate wanted to run from her bedroom. For a fleeting moment, she realized she was a little disappointed but thankful that at least Kate wasn't screaming as she did so. "I'll just pop into the loo while I'm here. Why don't you go pull a bottle from the rack and I'll join you in a minute." Caroline was surprised how flushed her face looked. She splashed some cold water on it and then spent the next few minutes brushing her hair and reclipping it. She also fixed her smudged eyeliner in an effort to not look like a sex kitten who had just been snogged within an inch of her comfort zone.

When she finally re-entered the kitchen, Kate was studying the bottles on the rack with her back to the door.

"Trouble finding something you fancy?" Kate jumped when she heard the sultry voice as she hadn't heard her enter. She spun around on her heels and merely gave Caroline a wicked smile in response.

"Maybe I'd better rephrase that. Have you picked out something for us to open?"

This time Kate giggled in response, raising her hand to cover her teeth that were on full display.

Exasperated and more than a little embarrassed, Caroline shuffled past her to pull down a bottle, then moved to grab the opener, finally allowing a smile to form on her lips that were longing to be back on Kate's.

They silently carried their glasses back into the family room and noticed the credits rolling on the screen. In their rush to clean Kate's shirt, neither had bothered to put the movie on pause. "Shall I rewind it," Kate offered as she sat where Caroline had been sitting earlier. Caroline set down her glass and the wine bottle before sinking into a seat on the opposite end from Kate rather than in a position to resume their snuggling.

"I wasn't really into it. How about if we talk instead?"

"Is this the part where you tell me that tonight was just a curiosity for you but you'd rather be friends?" Kate felt the distance between them and started nervously turning the cocktail napkin over and over again on her thigh as she waited for the response that was unexpectedly slow in coming.

"Kate, no. I think it's time I come clean with you and tell you that I have dated women before. Not since my school days, but this isn't just a curiosity. Far from it; this is a real attraction to you that has been growing for weeks. I suspected the last time we went out that you might have feelings for me and tonight was about my letting you know that if you did, they're reciprocated."

"Oh," was all Kate could manage as Caroline's admission was unexpected on every level. Instead of using her words, she used her eyes to convey her relief.

After a few seconds that felt more like minutes, Caroline asked, "Have I shocked you?"

"No. Yes. No."

"Well which is it?" Caroline gave a nervous laugh.

"I think you've excited me. One of my biggest fears was that you might just be dipping your toe into the lady pond, so to speak, and then you might decide to go back to swimming in your pool when your curiosity was satisfied. It's a relief, if I'm honest."

Caroline slid to the center of the couch and motioned for Kate to meet her there. They shared a tender kiss that only lasted a second before Kate reached for her glass and said, "That's enough of that until we set some ground rules."

"Ground rules? I thought all was fair in love and war," she responded dryly.

"We still have to work together. I don't want to push you faster or farther than you want to go and risk making things uncomfortable for either of us back at the Heath."

"So, what are you suggesting?"

"Well as I see it, we have two options. First, we pick a number of dates we want to have before we, you know. Three is traditionally the minimum."

"And the second option?"

"We take our wine back upstairs and see where the night takes us."

"If I choose the first, does that mean you won't meet me in the middle of the bed later?"

"If you choose the first, I'll call a cab right now as I don't think you'll be safe even if I sack out down here for the night."

"Well that just doesn't leave me any choice because I think it's started to rain and what kind of hostess would I be if I tossed you out when it's chucking down outside." Now it was Caroline's turn to flash a wicked smile at Kate as she stood up, picked up her glass and the bottle of wine and headed for the stairs. She didn't need to glance back to see if Kate was following her as she could see her jump to her feet out of the corner of her eye as she paused to drop the lock.

Although the house was empty, Kate closed the bedroom door behind her. Caroline was standing at the dresser, lighting a candle and picking up coasters for their drinks. When she turned around, she found Kate, standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for her.

"Ground rules time again, then, I think," Kate began as she stepped back, just out of reach of Caroline. "You say if you want to put the brakes on at any point, okay?"

"And if I don't, then what?"

"Then prepare to not get much sleep tonight," Kate promised as she stepped up to Caroline, putting her arms around her and then reaching up to remove her hair clip so her golden locks fell down to frame her face and give her better access to run her fingers through it. She had spent hours daydreaming about what it would be like to get her fingers tangled in it during the heat of passion. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation.

With their lips at last locked together, they stumbled onto the bed, still dressed but hands finally starting to roam over top of their clothes. As Kate ran her hand down Caroline's jaw line, she let it drop to Caroline's collarbone. When Caroline didn't flinch or seem startled by its position, she trailed the knuckle of her left index finger to the top of Caroline's right breast where her shirt started.

Feeling Caroline press her kiss harder against her lips, she opened her hand and put it squarely but gently over it's mesmerizing target. Her hand was in a spot where with her thumb rested at the juncture where her breasts touched because of the lift of her bra. It was a bra which thankfully delivered the most delicious looking cleavage.

As excited as Kate was to get her hand stuck into Caroline's hair, she couldn't wait to get her face stuck in there. She could feel the padding of the cup of Caroline's bra more than anything underneath it and although she was frustrated that it kept her from feeling whether Caroline's nipple was responding, she happily noted it wasn't a push up bra and that the prize awaiting her below it was really all just Caroline. When her thumb dipped down a bit, she realized it was a front-closing bra.

Thinking it might be too soon to get Caroline topless, she moved her hand lower, over Caroline's stomach and down to her hip, all the while continuing the assault on the luscious lips that left her own tingling.

Caroline, uncharacteristically, was responding without thinking. She was caught up in the excitement of the moment until a tingling in her right arm made her suddenly aware it was trapped between the bed and Kate, leaving her with just one hand to start her exploration of the parts of Kate she needed to touch and needed to touch now. She shifted a little on the bed, unearthing her arm and pulling Kate closer to her. She was now running her hands over Kate's strong back, down to the top of her skinny jeans. Realizing they were too tight to slip her hand under the waistband, she instead roamed her hands upward, under the sweatshirt, and didn't stop until she reached the clasp of Kate's bra which she undid masterfully, surprising Kate in the process. She was being slowly driven mad by Kate's playing with the front of her bra and figured if she undid the clasp on Kate's, Kate might return the favor. She deduced Kate had been waiting for permission to proceed and believed that this might be the most direct way to communicate it. Kate instantly obliged.

With her bra undone and Caroline's hands finally snaking around to fondle her now aching breasts, Kate sat up and pulled the tired gray sweatshirt over her head and tossed it to the floor along with her bra. Upon seeing this, Caroline did the same with her own top.

For a minute, they were sat in the middle of the bed, drinking in the sight of each other, not touching, until Caroline couldn't take the anticipation and leaned toward Kate, putting her right hand on the back of her neck to pull her into a heated kiss, their breasts making skin on skin contact for the first time as she did so.

With her free hand, she cupped one of Kate's breasts. As she savored the memory later, she realized she was so lost in the sensation she couldn't remember which one it was but she'd never forget the feel of its weight in her hand or the perfect way the areola puckered in response to her touch.

Kate, who had to take in a deep breath to contain her excitement upon first contact, began mirroring Caroline's movements. She marveled at how pert and perfectly proportioned Caroline's breasts were. After giving each breast an equal amount of attention, she took control and tenderly pushed Caroline's hands away from her own breasts and laid her down on the bed so she could lower her head to take turns drawing Caroline's buds into her mouth.

Now it was Caroline's turn to suck in a deep breath before trying to level out her breathing. Caroline's breasts had never been so responsive to a lover's touch before. Kate was somehow electrifying them with her mouth and hands. The rapid-fire sensations suddenly made her realize Kate was far more experienced at this than she was. She instantly worried about not knowing what to do to please Kate.

"Kate," she said quietly. When there was no response, she said it again, just a little louder. When her name finally registered in her over-loaded brain, Kate, pulled back and moved up to plant a soft, reverent kiss on Caroline's lips.

"That sounded like the brakes of a car," she finally said, a little disappointed, after taking a glance down at Caroline's breasts which were now glistening a little from her saliva.

Upon seeing Caroline shift to reach for her wine glass, Kate decided to do the same. "Not brakes exactly. Let's just call it a little break in the action," Caroline said quietly. "It's just been a long time and I'm worried about…"

"Stop right there," Kate interrupted. "Caroline, you've already exceeded my fantasies for a first date. Just relax and let go if you want to. It'll all come back to you soon enough."

"I just worry about fumbling the ball on the way to scoring a try."

"If you're really worried, just mirror me," Kate said before taking a long sip, trying to get her desires under control enough to let Caroline go back to taking the lead.

Caroline reached over to take Kate's wine glass and set it down on the nightstand before turning back to embrace Kate, resting her forehead against hers so she could look her closely in the eyes. Kate broke into a slightly nervous smile as she waited for Caroline to make the next move, which came in the form of a searing kiss that instantly re-stoked the fire that was building down below.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline pressed Kate back against the pillows and began working kisses down from Kate's lips in a straight line that only ended when she reached the clasp of her jeans. From this mid point, she kissed her way back up, first to the right breast, then back down again, eventually working her way back up to give the left breast equal treatment. She couldn't seem to get enough of Kate's scent or soft skin. She marveled at her flat but firm abdomen. As enticing as it was, she was repeatedly drawn back to her breasts. They were slightly smaller than hers but the candlelight in the room was enough for her to see that Kate's areolas were much larger. Sensuously so. And she loved how they responded to her touch.

For some reason, she hadn't expected the soft moans Kate emitted each time she drew a nipple between her lips and brushed the tip of her tongue against it. At first it was a turn on, but then she realized it was a reward for the pleasure she was bringing to Kate.

Thinking she was close to getting a hickey on her left breast, Kate decided to turn the tables on Caroline. "That's exquisite torture," she said. When Caroline looked up at her in surprise, Kate whispered in a passion-filled tone, "Now it's my turn." In one masterful movement, she flipped Caroline onto her back and took a breast in each hand, gently massaging them as she ever so lightly pressed them together to show the most beautiful line of cleavage. "I could get lost, right here, where your gorgeous breasts meet, for days." With that one complement, Caroline's confidence grew and she began moving her hands down to the small of Kate's back.

"Kate," she said as she exhaled. She took a sharp breath in as Kate continued to make mouth music on her breasts.

When the sensation didn't stop, she said it again on her next exhale. "Kaate."

"Hmmm?" Kate finally stopped and looked up at Caroline who, at that moment forgot what she wanted to say, and dipped her head down for a French kiss that she didn't think she'd ever want to end. Tongues fully engaged, going further into the other's mouth, until eventually, they needed to come up for air.

"I'm thinking that there's no dignified way to shrug out of my jeans, how about you?"

Kate laughed at the mental image and responded, "Maybe skinny jeans weren't the best choice for tonight. They're like a denim version of a chastity belt, aren't they?"

Caroline broke into a belly laugh at the thought. Before long, Kate started joyfully laughing with her, delighting in the sight of Caroline being so free.

As their breathing normalized and the laughs subsided, Kate asked in a more straight forward way if Caroline was sure she wanted to continue. Caroline sat up and took a long draw on her wine glass as she considered her response. There was no doubt in her mind that she was ready, she was really just looking for the best escape plan for her jeans.

"Why don't we both stand up on opposite sides of the bed with our backs to each other and take our jeans off? Then we can tell each other we're done, turn around at the same time and climb under the covers."

"You and your logistics," Kate said. "If anyone told me I'd find them sexy in the bedroom, I wouldn't have believed them. But you are. You're sexy when you're in charge and not surprisingly, you're even sexier when you're all shy and embarrassed." She took a sip on her wine as she let her words sink in and their eyes met playfully over the rim of her glass.

Seconds that felt like minutes later, they met again back in the middle of the bed where they wordlessly began their heavy petting session again as bare legs quickly got entangled together. The lack of a fabric barrier served only to heighten their growing need for each other.

Kate was working hard to resist temptation by keeping her hands north of Caroline's navel in an effort to let her take the lead as they started rounding into third. Her patience was rewarded when Caroline finally cupped her buttocks and pulled her pelvis into hers. She immediately and gratefully mirrored the motion. She couldn't count how many times she had fantasized about running her hands over Caroline's posterior as she watched her strut through the halls of the school. The sound of her heels clicking down the hallway outside her classroom was like a beacon that caused her to look out the window of her door every time.

When her last viable brain cell was about to give out on her, Kate efficiently removed Caroline's panties. She had taken her own off when she removed her jeans. With this last action, there were now no more hindrances between them except their own inhibitions.

Sensing a nervous change yet again in Caroline's breathing, Kate whispered, "Just mirror me." Then she kissed Caroline hard as she roamed her left hand from cupping a warm buttock around her hip to the top of Caroline's bush. Despite her lips staying engaged with Caroline's at the other end, she could smell the blonde's excitement, as she dipped her hand down between them and ran a finger over Caroline's nether lips. She circled her index finger around her moist opening until it was completely soaked with Caroline's liquid silk.

"God you're so wet," she said gutturally as she made first contact with Caroline's clit, making a moan escape her partner's kiss-swollen lips. Caroline was so into the sensation of Kate touching her there she had no words to respond. It seemed that the more blood that flowed to her clit, the drier her mouth became with anticipation of the orgasm to come.

She gave up an even louder moan as Kate's stroking her made her establish a perfect rhythm to enhance Kate's strokes. She had intended to mirror Kate's movement so they could simultaneously come but lost the wherewithal to do so under Kate's skilled hands. She had never thought of herself as a pillow queen, but at that moment, it was all she could do to surrender herself to Kate's hunger.

She had no idea how she managed to hold out against letting herself finally come for as long as she did, but when she eventually let herself go over the edge a single tear fell down her cheek. She now knew how her dream from the other night ended and it was more spectacular than she imagined as she laid in the bed alone early that morning willing herself to fall back asleep to finish it.

But unlike in her imagined dream, Kate continued to stroke her throbbing clitoris, releasing small, residual shudders throughout her body as she shakily came down from her climax and her pulse returned to a more normal pace. Caroline tightly hugged Kate and whispered, "Let me catch my breath and then you're all mine."

Kate kissed and cradled Caroline in response, feeling she needed nothing more than this moment to feel complete. She reassuringly whispered into her ear how magnificent it was to watch her share her peak experience.

"The only thing missing was our coming at the same time," Caroline said as she rubbed her feet against Kate's and smoothed her dark locks down with her left hand. She used her right to move Kate's head so she could buy a little time for her muscles to recover. One gentle kiss lead to another and another until Caroline began to signal to Kate that it was her turn to make her orgasm.


	5. Chapter 5

A satiated Caroline shifted on the bed to give her a better vantage point from which to access the front of Kate's body. She slowly began touching her in all the ways she had longed to be touched for years. As she concentrated on trying to read Kate's reactions to her movements, she realized that finally touching her was almost as erotic as dreaming about being touched by her. Almost.

From somewhere deep inside, with a voice laden with lust, she asked Kate, "What can I do for you?" She hoped her words were more of a turn on than an admission that she was worried about pleasing her.

"Touch me," were the only words she could manage as Caroline's caresses made her excitedly gasp for breath.

Dutifully, her hands began their dissent from her breasts down to her tight abs where she slowly circled her belly button before finally going lower to answer Kate's demands. Trying her best to remember and mirror Kate's movements, she brought her to not just one orgasm but two before finally stilling her motions and resting her head beside Kate's on the down pillow. She delighted in watching Kate melt back into reality and giggled as a breathless Kate raised her hand to cover her eyes with her forearm as though she were on a fainting couch and in need of smelling salts.

"That was…you are…I've never had a multiple before," she confessed as she moved her hand so she could make eye contact with Caroline. Caroline broke out into a Cheshire cat grin as she used the last of her energy reserves to move in for yet another kiss. "How did you do that?"

"Beginner's luck," a smug Caroline responded. Kate's effusive praise, as they fell into a playful exchange and luxuriated in an afterglow neither wanted to end, added to Caroline's feeling like she was floating on a cloud. Finally, exhaustion overtook them. With legs still entwined and arms embracing each other, they eventually drifted off with neither of them recalling, or caring, who fell asleep first.

Hours later, Caroline woke to the sensation of being naked; she was not accustomed to sleeping in the all together and found it liberating. After a few blinks of her eyelids, she became aware of the weight of Kate beside her. For a brief second, she thanked God it wasn't a dream as the reason for her sore muscles was slowly coming back to her.

Being careful not to disturb her, she rose to use the loo and then slipped back under the covers to wait for Kate to open her eyes. She spent that time studying Kate's soft features and reflecting back on the events of the last twelve hours that seemed almost too perfect to be believed.

In the early years, the intimacy of conversation immediately after making love was always Caroline's favorite part of her marriage. But over time, John fell into the habit of just rolling over and falling asleep. She didn't realize how much she missed that connection until Kate.

After what felt like an eternity, Kate opened her eyes and flashed her a satisfied smile. "Morning."

"Good morning." Caroline moved to gather Kate in her arms to kiss her. But Kate, being conscious of her morning breath, avoided her lips and snuggled into Caroline instead. This instantly made Caroline vacillate between happy contentment and indecision about what to do next as she couldn't fully read Kate's body language at that moment. Sensing Caroline tensing up, Kate sat up, declared she needed to freshen up and asked if Caroline had a tooth brush she could use.

As Kate was reentering the bedroom from the en-suite, Caroline was watching her intently. "You look like you're walking as gingerly as I had to when I got up earlier."

"Mmmm. It's a good sore, though, isn't it?"

"I could get use to it," Caroline confessed.

It wasn't until Kate jumped back into bed and gave Caroline the best good morning kiss she could remember that the blonde started breathing a little easier.

"Why don't we go to breakfast? My treat," Kate offered. "Breakfast out is always one of my favorite ways to start the weekend."

Caroline realized it had been ages since she had the luxury of going out for breakfast without the kids in tow. "Shower first?"

"If we do that, we might not leave until noon and I need some sustenance now," Kate confessed.

Sans makeup, their hair minimally brushed, and looking as proud as the first people to discover fire, they walked into Kate's favorite diner and were promptly escorted to the table in the farthest corner from the door. Caroline instantly felt as though all the eyes were on her and what she and Kate had just shared was obvious to everyone they passed.

She quickly hid behind her menu, trying to get the embarrassed blush off her cheeks. It wasn't until the waitress materialized, carrying two cups of coffee and greeting Kate by name, that she finally lowered her menu. Caroline shifted uncomfortably as the waitress gave her what she assumed to be a knowing smile as they were introduced.

"The usual Kate?" Judy said helpfully.

"Not today. Think today I'll have the full English."

"Big night?" came the quick response. Sensing Caroline's discomfort, Kate let it hit the floor and Judy quickly turned to Caroline. "And for you?"

Caroline had wanted the same but suddenly felt self-conscious and opted for a smaller meal. As Judy walked away, she concentrated on fixing her coffee, trying to mask her embarrassment.

"You've suddenly gone quiet," Kate observed. "Everything alright?"

Caroline leaned in toward Kate and quietly said, "I feel like I've just done the walk of shame."

"There's nothing shameful about the way you walk," Kate cajoled Caroline in an effort to relax her. "Especially in those heels of yours."

Fortunately, it worked and a relaxed smile lifted the corners of her pale lips. In an effort to help her relax further, Kate looked around the establishment before speaking again. "I understand. There's no one here I recognize other than Judy. How about you?"

Caroline sat up in her chair and did a fast but furtive meerkat impression. "I don't think so," she said with a look of relief. I'm sorry, it's just I've been married so long I need to get use to flexing these new muscles."

A nervous giggle escaped Kate's lips as she realized Caroline wasn't getting cold feet after all and was probably feeling as sore as she was. "Pun intended? It's okay. We can take baby steps. As long as we can do a repeat of last night later."

Judy arrived with plates that were so hot it was obvious they hadn't had time to rest under the heat lamp. As they tucked in, the conversation turned to their plans for the day which included stopping at Kate's for her to clean up, returning to Caroline's for her to do the same and then possibly heading to the Arcade to do some window shopping.

To the casual observer, they sounded like two friends planning a typical shopping excursion. But the subtext of the their body language, their double entendres and their hungry looks, made it clear, at least to each other, that neither could wait to get Kate's house, chosen only because it was the closest to the diner.

They rode back to Kate's in silence holding hands over the console between them. Caroline only dropped it when she needed two hands on the wheel to maneuver the Jeep into an open space just outside Kate's. Turning off the motor and turning to look fully at Kate, then she noticed the sunlight making Kate's skin look radiant. It caused a hitch in Caroline's breathing.

Not yet fully adept at reading Caroline's looks, Kate asked, "What?"

"We're really doing this, aren't we?"

"Doing what exactly?"

Caroline unbuckled her belt and shifted closer to Kate, picking up one of her hands in the process. She looked down at it and studied its veins as she bought herself time to find the right words.

"Embarking on a relationship. It's not just about sex is it?" The question was meant to be hopeful and not accusatory. "I realized midway through breakfast that if this was just about having a bit of fun, you would have either fled at first light or suggested breakfast in bed to just have more of the same."

Kate first reaction was to blush. Then she put her other hand over Caroline's and reassuringly squeezed them. "I've wanted to date you since the first I met you but didn't think I was in with a chance until John left. Then I worried about the timing of it all as I didn't want to just be a rebound thing or a curiosity so I concentrated on just being your friend. But then last night...I'm in this for the long haul if you are."

"Have we risked this by sleeping together too soon," Caroline asked.

"No. If anything, I think we've cemented things instead."

"I like that," Caroline said as she leaned in to kiss her.

"But I should confess I've been having sex dreams about you for weeks," Kate said before she realized how that may have sounded. She pulled back to see how that bit of information was going down with Caroline. She worried she was a little skittish still but relaxed as Caroline bent over laughing, nearly bonking heads with her in the process. "Those dreams made me realize I couldn't keep denying I wanted more from you than just friendship."

"I've been having them about you too if I'm honest," Caroline revealed as Kate began sharing the laugh. Then in a softer voice, Caroline observed, "You know, I've always said the best dreams are the ones that become reality."

"Well, last night was all I dreamed about and more," Kate said in almost a whisper.

"Same for me. Actually better than any dream I've ever had."

"Come on then, dream girl. Let's go back inside and pick up where the last dream left off."


	6. Chapter 6

Some days Kate didn't know which turned her on more, watching Caroline dress or watching Caroline undress. The one thing she did know was that she would never tire of seeing her do either. One of the ground rules they had set was that neither would ever be made to feel like she was abandoned after a love making session and they would always spend the night together after. An added benefit of this agreement was that it gave Kate an equal number of both views.

Kate made no secret of how much she enjoyed studying Caroline's morning routine. What humored her most was the meticulousness with which Caroline selected and put on her bra each day. She would adjust her breasts into the cups before slipping on her top or her dress. Kate knew it was a sight not many had been privileged to view and that added to making the image that much more of a turn on.

About a month into sleeping together, Caroline broached the subject of wanting to take Kate to her favorite shop to buy her some lingerie. At first, Kate wondered if Caroline didn't like what Kate wore and was trying to change something about her, but then she walked into the store and was greeted by the sales clerk who seemed to know Caroline by name.

"Mary, this is my girlfriend, Kate," Caroline began as a blush rose in her cheeks. Kate was blown away when she heard Caroline refer to her as her girlfriend. It was a first.

"I've been telling her what a wonder you are at fitting bras. She's never had a proper fitting before." And so began the most fascinating shopping excursion Kate had enjoyed in years. She had to admit that after slipping on the first bra Beth showed her, she suddenly understood what Caroline meant when she said a proper fit makes all the difference.

That night, behind Kate's bedroom door, Kate modeled her new intimate apparel for an audience of one. Now it was Caroline's turn to admire Kate's bra. She ran her fingertips along the top of each cup, raising goose bumps on Kate's skin as she did so.

"I'm starting to get a strong understanding that you're a breast-girl, aren't you?" Kate teased.

'Can I help it that I'm thrilled my girlfriend is a 34-G?"

"And there was me wearing a 36-B for years. I have to admit, this is much more comfortable."

"Not to mention you look that much more edible," Caroline shifted on the bed to straddle Kate. She slid down both bra straps, kissing each of her shoulders before kissing her way down to the material connecting the cups of the bra. Just when Kate couldn't stand anymore torment and wanted to feel Caroline's warm mouth on her nipples, Caroline removed the bra and took one between her lips, as though she were reading Kate's thoughts.

At some point after she was naked, Kate managed to get Caroline into her birthday suit as well. Although they would often take turns bringing each other to a climax, this night Kate wanted them to come at the same time. She knew she was already more than half way home and could tell that Caroline was equally so.

Becoming more directional than usual, she asked Caroline to help position them so they could scissor each other. This was one of Kate's favorite positions. She loved how she and Caroline seemed to fit so well together and fell into a natural rhythm that enabled them to simultaneously climax just about every time.

Breathless, with their legs still entangled and skin glistening with sweat, they each laid back on their pillows, panting. It was Caroline who spoke first. "I know we have a rule that we never mention our husband's names in this room, but I use to hate it when he would tell me what to do in the bedroom. But with you, it was a definite turn on."

Kate flashed her a self-satisfied smirk in response.

"No, I mean that I think I can count on one hand the number of times he and I finished together and it was never that intense."

'If you don't mind, I prefer to just think that you two only did it, in the missionary position, just twice, which is why you only have two kids."

"Right, right, of course you're absolutely right," Caroline said with a serious voice but a laugh in her eyes. As their playful banter continued, it became clear that neither had a reason to be jealous of the other's husband and the ghosts of them had been well and truly exorcized from their respective beds, despite that fact that John still had a way of popping up at the house on Conway.

"Are you too tired to go again," Kate inquired as she came back to the bed having been downstairs to bring them both a glass of water.

"Hmmm. What did you have in mind?" was the playful and willing response.

Caroline took a long sip from her glass and put it back on the nightstand. She went to lay down facing Kate but Kate again took charge and asked her to flip over on her right side. She spooned in behind Caroline in the middle of the bed and circled her arms around her.

"Well, we've just done my favorite position so I thought it only fair we do yours," she said as she nibbled the blonde's delectable earlobe while she wrapped her left hand around Caroline's left breast. Kate enjoyed the sensation of its weight in her hand for a beat before her fingertips made their way to her nipple which she immediately pinched, causing a moan to escape her partner's lips. The sweet pain made Caroline's clit start throbbing.

"How do you feel about toys?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Toys? Such as," came the tentative reply while secretly being more than a little excited at the thought.

"I have my favorite dildo in my drawer. What do you think?"

"Is it by any chance fuchsia colored like mine?" Caroline was relieved that she didn't have to look her lover in the eyes as she admitted to owning one. As she spoke, she wiggled her rear end back into Kate in an effort to further let her know she was game for it.

Kate laughed as soon as the words sunk in, and she wrapped her hand around Caroline's waist to pull her in even closer. But then it was Caroline's turn to giggle when she heard Kate switch the hot pink toy on. Her breathing became uneven as her anticipation and excitement built at the sound of Kate selecting the speed she wanted.

Kate moved her hand holding the toy down Caroline's torso, pushing it into her belly button for a moment on the way down to the apex between her legs. She paused to determine how much more foreplay Caroline might need but was delighted to find her wet and ready. She stroked her clit a couple of times as she slid the toy down further in search of its destination. In response, Caroline lifted her left leg and placed her foot on the bed behind Kate, making herself fully accessible. The level of trust and openness of this new position, and Caroline exposing herself in this manner, wasn't lost on Kate who marveled at how comfortable and adventurous she was becoming as their relationship deepened.

The toy slid in easily and Kate used it to excite Caroline further. She made sure her thumb made contact with Caroline's clit every time she moved it in and out. The sensation of Kate's whole body behind her, touching every part of her as she stroked her into a fast and hard orgasm, fueled Caroline riding it out as long as she could.

As she came back into her own, through ragged breaths, Caroline declared, "Ahhh. That was just so…we'll have to do that again."

"I thought I would just remind you before you drop off to sleep, that you're all mine and I want to be the only one in your dreams tonight," Kate confessed.


	7. Chapter 7

Caroline was sat at Flavia's nail station getting her bi-weekly manicure. It was a standing appointment every other Friday afternoon after school that she thought of as her own version of therapy. During the years of everything outside of Sulgrave being focused on her boys, it was one of the few things she did for herself.

Shortly after settling into her seat, Flavia's boss came over to tell her that the appointment after Caroline's had cancelled and she could leave when they were finished. As the shop owner was walking away, Caroline asked Flavia if she could have that appointment for a waxing. She had been tossing around the idea of taking a trip to Brazil for a while but hadn't had the nerve to schedule an appointment for one. This was a perfect solution-just spur of the moment enough to keep her from over-thinking it.

As she left the salon, she wondered if anyone watching her noticed she was walking a little differently. It wasn't that it hurt, it was just that the feel of her clothes against her now bare skin was a strange, new sensation. She looked at her watch as she climbed back into the Jeep. Calculating that Kate should be heading back from visiting her father at the care home, she pressed the button on her dashboard to call her.

"Hi Caroline." She noted Kate sounded tired and a bit down.

"Hey. How was your visit," she began.

"Dad seems fine. Didn't know me again but seemed happy for the company."

"I remember those types of visits with my dad. What can I do for you?"

Hearing the question lifted Kate's spirits. She loved hearing that question when they were in bed because Caroline never denied her anything, not that her requests were all that exotic. Hearing it outside of the bedroom made her heart skip a beat and a warm feeling start spreading down below.

"Hmmm. I could think of a thing or two for later if you're up for a quiet night in."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Caroline confessed. "The boys are at John's tonight and Mum's at the farm with Alan. Why don't you just come over whenever you like and I'll whip something together for dinner? I'll leave the door unlocked so just let yourself in. I have a surprise for you later."

Kate's mood was brightening the closer she got to Conway Drive. She was thankful for Caroline's invite as she didn't want to walk into her empty house. She had to admit that lately Caroline seemed to be making her feel more and more cared for and their relationship was finding a comfortable equilibrium, surprisingly, this was true even when Caroline's family was about; Lawrence was finally showing more maturity and acceptance of their relationship and Celia had finally stopped scowling every time she saw them together.

Caroline was just stepping out of the shower when she heard Kate enter the house.

"I'm up here," she called out. "I'll be down in a sec. Why don't you open some wine?"

Kate was once again feeling the emotional aftermath of her visit as she moved to the wine rack. She tried to shrug off her sadness so she could fully turn her attention to enjoying the alone time with Caroline but then Caroline wordlessly came up to her from behind and folded her into a long, supportive hug which unravelled her.

"I just came right here rather than stopping at home first," she said in greeting as she realized Caroline had just gotten out of the shower and hurriedly dressed, her wet hair and the scent of her soap being the give-aways. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course. I was hoping you would. Let's take our wine into the lounge and you can tell me about your visit," she offered. She knew that Kate often felt as though she was lost in the shuffle of all the demands on Caroline but in truth, Caroline was coming to realize that her life just didn't make sense without Kate in it. Despite her excitement at the thought of showing Kate her 'surprise', she wanted to make Kate feel as supported as possible in her one-sided relationship with her father, which is why she didn't come down in just her robe.

Before heading to shower, Caroline had plated some cheese and cream crackers she now retrieved from the counter by the sink as Kate opened the wine. They walked silently into the lounge, leaving the lights in the room off as there was still enough daylight coming in the windows. After putting the nibbles down, Caroline took the time to light a candle on the coffee table to help set a soft tone in the room. Following her lead, Kate put her iPhone into the nearby dock and selected a soft jazz playlist. It was one her father enjoyed hearing sometimes when she visited him.

As they sat, sipping the wine and enjoying the cheese, Caroline realized she had never seen Kate so sad before and decided that Kate needed more emotional support than anything else at the moment. They were seated on different ends of the settee with Kate's feet in her lap. This position gave them the chance to make eye contact as Kate finally shared with Caroline her innermost feelings about her father and their relationship. From time to time, Caroline massaged Kate's feet in an effort to telegraph her understanding of Kate's story.

After about an hour of gentle conversation, Caroline poured the dregs of the wine bottle into Kate's glass as Kate shifted to lay her head on her lap. Kate fell quiet and after a few minutes, Caroline could feel Kate's silent tears soaking into her pant leg. It broke her heart that she was so sad and there was nothing she could do about it other than let her know she cared. She started combing her fingers through Kate's hair so that her manicured nails dragged along her scalp. She meant it to be comforting and didn't realize the sensation was waking up Kate's desires until she heard Kate let out a soft moan.

"Caroline," she said as lust started to creep into her voice.

Caroline seductively said, "What can I do for you?"

"Take me to bed and help me stop thinking. I just want to feel. I need to feel alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Wanting to flee the emotions she had just shared on the settee, Kate stood up and extended a hand to pull Caroline up to her feet. In an instant, Kate moved to turn and start for the stairs but Caroline stopped her by pulling her back and into an intense, juicy kiss that was full of the passion to come. At that moment, Kate's need and hunger for Caroline threatened to overwhelm her. Her need to shut out all the other emotion of the day propelled her to move her hands into the soft, blond hair she loved to feel as it was so different from the texture of her own. Caroline let out a playful moan as she slid her hands down Kate's back, not stopping until she cupped her bottom and pulled Kate's pelvis tightly into her own. Their breasts compressed against each other's in the process. The sensation of Kate against her in this manner made a needy pulse start between her legs. She could tell by Kate's response that she was experiencing the same strong sensation.

"Bed, now," was all Kate could manage to say with a voice thick with want.

"Your wish is my command," Caroline responded obligingly as she released all but Kate's hand and pulled her toward the stairs. Within seconds, she dropped her hand to steady herself on the railing as she was so overcome with desire she had trouble navigating them. By the top of the landing Caroline had regained some of her composure and started to strip off her clothes. By the time they reached her bedroom, her top and bra were off. She had the stud of her jeans and the zipper undone but didn't dare start to take them off out of fear of impeding her forward motion toward the bed.

The site of her stripping off on their journey, made Kate flush with even more desire as she began to do the same. By the time they collapsed in each other's arms on the bed, the only thing they each had on were their knickers. Caroline wanted to have Kate unveil her surprise herself so she could enjoy Kate enjoying her discovery.

As soon as they made contact, hands and lips started roaming the other with reckless abandon. Caroline could sense Kate's desperation to get lost in her lust and she was happy to oblige, eventually pushing her back on the pillows so she could start a slow, deliberate descent down Kate's front to her ultimate destination. Despite being together for a while, they had not yet gone oral, something Caroline was intent upon changing now that she was feeling more confident this wasn't just a fling for Kate as she already knew that Kate was the one for her.

As she went down on Kate, Caroline looked up to Kate's eyes a couple of times to make sure Kate was ready for this next step, despite the movements of her body and the sounds she was emitting telling her she was. With her mouth trailing down past Kate's belly button, Caroline placed a hand on each side of Kate's panties and began to slide them down, her mouth following and devouring every inch of the newly exposed skin. Instinctively, Kate dug her heels into the mattress and lifted her buttocks just high enough off the bed to assist Caroline in removing her panties.

Once the scant fabric barrier was gone, Kate knew for certain what was about to happen. Her pulse quickened as desire flooded out of her. From her vantage point, Kate had never seen anything that titillated her quite so much as seeing Caroline's eyes, peeking out from under her fringe, with just a hint of a smile being visible, and then seeing her lower her head for her mouth to make first contact between her legs. Kate cried out in pleasure at the new sensation she had been yearning for. The heat from Caroline's mouth and the feeling of her tongue flicking her clit made it impossible for her to contain her excitement. She let out such a loud moan that Caroline was secretly relieved they were alone in the house.

As the contact continued and became more and more enthusiastic, the noises Kate emitted reassured her that she was not fumbling things and served to spur her on. In reality, this was something Caroline had never done before and while she was worried she wouldn't be any good at it, she let her desires to satisfy Kate guide her. She was equal parts gentle and intense, tender yet demanding. Sensing Kate was close to the edge, she decided to enter her with her middle finger, curling it to hit her g-spot. Within seconds, Kate cried out and began to ride the orgasm she so desperately needed.

Despite how much Caroline was yearning for Kate to go down on her, she moved back up to the pillows and cradled Kate in her arms. Kate's breathing began to level out as Caroline gently kissed her cheeks, eyelids, forehead and hair with all the tenderness she felt for this lovely creature. She let her unreturned kisses convey her appreciation for what they just shared. They laid like that for a few minutes until Kate sat up and reached for a tissue to wipe unshed tears from her eyes. Caroline didn't know if they were residual tears from their earlier discussion or if it was something else as on more than a few occasions the power of their connection had moved her to tears. It didn't matter which it was as Caroline was touched Kate could be this open with her. Not sure of what to say, Caroline silently held her until the tears passed.

"I'm sorry," she eventually said through the last of her tears.

"There's nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry that after...I broke down in tears. That's so not the reaction that deserved as that was magnificent. You're magnificent."

"Kate, I don't think you understand how much it means to me to be able to be there for you through this. Especially after all you've seen me through with John. Besides, your moans during were more than enough for me."

Kate sat up to grab another tissue, but this time the memory of seeing Caroline between her legs caused the corners of her mouth to lift up into a grateful smile. Caroline was instantly relieved to see a glimpse of happiness return to her beauty.

Still wearing her knickers and realizing it was later than she thought, Caroline rolled onto her back and pulled Kate into a position to snuggle into her side. By doing so, she was trying to convey to her that she wanted nothing from her in return but instead wanted Kate to know how loved she was as she knew Kate needed the closeness and to just be at that moment. Kate settled in, resting her head just above Caroline's soft, bare breast. She closed her eyes and listened to the soothing beat of Caroline's heart.

In reality, even though she was starting to feel lighter, she was clinging to Caroline as though she were her lifeline pulling her to the happiness she needed to find on the other side of the heavy sadness of her day. Sensing this, Caroline murmured how much she loved her and wanted her to close her eyes and rest knowing she could depend on her to help her through dealing with her father. Caroline reassured her that even though she might feel like she was losing a part of her family, they were establishing their own family and she would always be there for her.

The last words Kate heard as she drifted off to sleep were, "Sweet Dreams my love. I've got you. I'll always have you."


	9. Chapter 9

Kate woke to find Caroline had been her pillow much of the night, which explained the kink in her neck and the stiffness in her joints as she tried to move without disturbing her. As she peered at the clock she felt Caroline beginning to stir. She pulled the covers up over them to shield them from the cold early morning air in the bedroom.

Feeling the movement of the duvet as much as that of Kate, Caroline slowly stretched to remove some stiffness of her own as she opened her eyes, which were met by Kate's. They wordlessly settled back into a cuddle with Kate nibbling at her neck in response to Caroline rubbing her feet against Kate's. Although the gestures were playful, neither seemed interested in dialing up the contact at that moment.

It was Kate who broke the silence with a simple, "Morning."

"Hmmm. What a lovely way to wake up. How are you feeling?"

"Loved. Thank you for last night."

"I wish I could wave a magic wand and give your dad a cure. I know how hard it is to watch him slip further and further away."

"It's just that there's no one else who goes to see him. His second wife ditched and ran after his diagnosis and most of his family live down south." Kate rolled onto her back to sit up a little against her pillow as her neck was still feeling a bit stiff. She pulled the covers up with her to cover her bare frame.

Missing the contact, Caroline rolled onto her side and moved up onto her pillow so she could make eye contact. "I didn't know he remarried after your mum."

"April. She was a groupie who was always in the crowd wherever his band played. She was quite a bit younger and a bit of a drunk in the end. When the going got tough for him, she just got going."

"How sad for him. Do you think he remembers her?"

"Not at all anymore. Now when he mentions his wife, it's clear he means my mum."

"Is that tough on you?"

"It doesn't matter. Mum was much happier after their divorce than he was but even as a teenager I knew that marriage was going to end after I went to uni. I know he never cheated on her but she got tired of him gigging all the time and never being home."

Caroline didn't know what to say so she merely reached out to Kate and pulled her into an embrace, kissing Kate's shoulder which was the nearest body part to her mouth. Sensing Kate needed a change of subject, she inquired, "I promised you dinner but we never got that far, did we? Are you hungry?"

"Starved actually."

"Me too. How about I take you out for breakfast?" Caroline looked forward to this ritual on weekends when they were on their own as it was something that had never a part of her routine with John.

About a half hour later, they found themselves in their usual table at the back of the diner being brought steaming cups of coffee by Judy. "Morning ladies. It's a bit chilly out there today, isn't it? This should warm you."

"Morning Judy" they responded in unison.

"So, what'll it be?" Judy, with her pen perched just above her notepad, looked at Caroline first.

"Full English today but skip the black pudding please," Caroline said as she looked up to meet Judy's kind green eyes that were smiling down at her.

"Right. And for you Kate?"

"I'll have what she's having." Kate intentionally flashed Caroline a self-satisfied grin as she spoke, knowing full well Judy caught the subtext, and smiled at the realization that she could no longer make Caroline blush as easily as she was becoming more open with their relationship.

Judy turned to head to the kitchen window to place their order. Once they could no longer see her face, she smiled to herself at the knowledge that Kate seemed so much happier than she did on those mornings not long ago when she would show up alone to eat at the counter with a nothing more than a newspaper for company.

As soon as her coffee had been properly creamed, Caroline set down her spoon and looked across the table at Kate, who still looked tired despite their having slept more than they usually did on sleepovers when the house was empty. She was relieved that she didn't see the same sadness in her eyes that had been there the night before.

They fell into their usual banter about the week that had just ended and the week to come. Kate enjoyed these easy conversations with Caroline, when her phone was tucked away in her purse. Her guess was that the reason it never seemed to ring during breakfast was that her family wasn't fully awake yet to ring or text her.

From her side of the table, Caroline loved how the early morning light reflected in Kate's chocolate eyes and how animated Kate was as she excitedly talked with her hands when retelling tales from choir practice and her 9F class.

Returning with the bill when she saw their empty plates, Judy asked if they had any plans for their day.

"We haven't gotten that far," Caroline confessed.

"Well enjoy your day, ladies, whatever you decide to do," said Judy as she gave them each a little more coffee in case they intended to linger a little longer.

"So, I was thinking," Caroline began just before they stood to leave. "I know it's early days, but I was wondering if you'd put this on your key ring and use it whenever you like." She handed Kate the house key she had pocketed that morning while Kate was in the en-suite getting ready to head out to breakfast.

Kate closed her fingers tightly around the key, clearly moved by the gesture and not quite knowing what to say in response.

"It's just that last night, as I was unlocking the door for you to let yourself in, I thought you needed your own key as I'd like nothing more than for you to be able to come and go as you please." Kate reached out to clasp Caroline's hand in gratitude.

"How about we go back to your place and you pack a few things to leave at mine? I emptied a drawer in the dresser for you."

"Is this the surprise you mentioned over the phone?"


	10. Chapter 10

As they were exiting the diner's parking lot, Caroline's phone rang for the first time of the day. She pushed the button on the steering wheel to answer it as she gave Kate an apologetic smile.

"Good morning," came Caroline's chirpy greeting. She knew before she heard Lawrence speak that a call this early meant only one thing, he wanted something.

"Mum. I know I promised I'd clean my room today but Angus invited me to go with him to his gran's in Manchester and stay overnight. Can I?"

"What about your book report that's due Monday? You were going to work on that today so you wouldn't be rushed at the last minute tomorrow."

"I'll work on the outline this aft with Angus. We finished the book last night. Only there's a meet and greet with some of the footie players and his granddad got tickets. His cousin can't go and there's an extra one."

Realizing that saying 'yes' gave her the possibility of having another night alone with Kate, she agreed, but only after extracting several promises regarding home work and chores in return. During the conversation, Kate sat beside her, running her hand up and down Caroline's thigh, trying to break her concentration all the while trying to be as quiet as a possible so Lawrence wouldn't twig on to the fact that she was in the car.

"Thanks Mum. Kate, thank you too as I think she might not have said 'yes' so easily if you weren't there," he said cheekily.

The ladies said goodbye in unison before breaking into laughter as soon as Caroline pressed the button to end the call.

"He knows you too well," Kate replied. "So, does this change any of your plans for the day?"

After a little back and forth, they agreed to spend part of their day separately running errands and doing chores before reconnecting at Caroline's sometime mid afternoon. Usually they stayed at Caroline's when the boys were away for the night but when Celia and Alan returned from Halifax a day earlier than expected, Caroline texted Kate to change their plans to insure them maximum privacy. Caroline packed a small bag, including some left over work she needed to finish and headed to Kate's a little earlier than planned in an effort to avoid having to listen to Celia gripe about whatever happened at Gillian's that caused her to flee back to Harrogate.

A couple of hours later, as the shadows outside the window grew long and the street lights came on, Caroline was working on her lap top at Kate's kitchen counter. Thinking Kate was grading papers in her study, Caroline was surprised when she silently came up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders, giving them a gentle massage. Her ministrations grew deeper and more intense as she continued the contact.

"Oh God. Don't stop," Caroline pleaded as she dropped her hands to her lap so her shoulders relaxed more under Kate's fingertips. She rolled her head from side to side, stretching her neck to release some of the tension in it as quiet snaps, crackles and pops escaped.

"I think it's time to quit working for now," Kate suggested as she leaned over to suggestively whisper into Caroline's ear, punctuating her words with the brush of a kiss just below her ear lobe. Caroline dutifully closed her laptop and removed her reading glasses.

"Mmmm. What should I do instead?"

"Follow me."

Kate led Caroline upstairs to the guest bathroom where she stopped her in the dark hallway just outside the bathroom. She turned around to face Caroline and began undressing her, starting with her top and bra.

"I thought a shower might be a good way to shake off the day," Kate explained. Caroline stepped out of her jeans as Kate started to remove her own top, finally leading Caroline into the bathroom. She opened the glass shower door and turned on the water without putting on the overhead light. "Have you ever showered in the dark?"

Although she was already turned on by Kate's undressing her in the hallway, Caroline instantly felt a flood between her legs at the thought. "Never."

Kate opened the slats of the blinds so that just a little of the light from the street entered the room and then stepped into the shower, pulling Caroline in with her. There was just enough light to maneuver but not so much that anything was fully illuminated. Caroline's eyes fully dialated as she tried to acclimate to the darkness.

After adjusting the temp just a little and standing toe to toe with Caroline, Kate picked up the soap and rubbed it into a wash cloth. She quickly thought better of it and laid it over the tap and instead used her hands to soap Caroline's front. She began with the blonde's arms before moving to her chest and eventually down her stomach. As she moved lower, she was feeling her way down toward Caroline's clitoris when it suddenly registered with her that Caroline was completely smooth.

Excited by the discovery, instead of using her mouth to comment, Kate used it to kiss her so hard Caroline almost lost her balance. Kate caught her and when the kiss broke, she said, "When did you do this?"

"Yesterday. It was a spur of the moment thing," she managed to reply as Kate dropped the wash cloth to the floor and then kneeled on it as the hot water from the shower pounded down over them. Kate began using her mouth to pleasure her. Caroline again almost lost her balance and had to reach her hands out to steady herself against the shower walls on either side of them rather than resting on Kate's shoulders as she was concerned about not wanting to put more pressure on Kate's knees; she was aware how uncomfortable the tile had to be on Kate's knees.

Kate never noticed the hard tile under the small piece of fabric. Instead, she was so greedy in her hunger for Caroline that she shifted Caroline so that Caroline's back rested against the slick tile wall and then lifted one of Caroline's legs up and placed it over her shoulder to give her better access. The darkness of the shower, coupled with the cold tile against her and the hot water and steam that was building up added to the intensity of her experience. The fact that Caroline couldn't see anything in front of her which seemed to heighten what she was feeling. Kate took a short pause in the action to check in with Caroline and make sure she was okay.

"Oh God. Don't stop," she said for the second time that night, but this time it was with a voice thick with passion, causing Kate to double down and increase the intensity of her tongue against her clit, adding her fingers to the mix. Two of them penetrated Caroline just seconds before she began climaxing. Feeling herself going completely weak in her knees and her muscles quivering to the point of becoming jelly-like, she clung to Kate's shoulders for dear life, not trusting the shower wall behind her to keep her upright.

When she was finally able to breathe regularly again, she carefully placed her foot back on the floor so Kate could stand back up as she needed to make as much contact with her body as possible and to kiss and hug her. She helped Kate up and as soon as Kate's mouth was in striking distance, she pressed her lips to Kate's, their breasts pressing together in the process. Kate reciprocated the kiss by opening her mouth so their tongues could dance wildly together. For the first time Caroline could remember, she tasted what she presumed to be herself on Kate's lips and tongue, spurring her desires to take Kate without delay.

"My turn," she said as she reached for the bar of soap and started to caress her breasts as the soap mixed with the hot water and created a plethora of bubbles. She turned Kate around so her back was to her and Kate was facing the showerhead. She pulled Kate tight against her so her breasts were pressing into Kate's shoulder blades. She moved her hands down Kate's front, quickly dipping to her favorite spot between Kate's legs.

"It's so dark in here, I guess I need to feel my way," Caroline teased, accidentally dropping the bar of soap but not stopping to pick it up. Kate began moaning as Caroline flicked her forefinger back and forth along the length of her vagina while Caroline rolled a taunt nipple between the fingers of her other hand. Kate was so turned on from taking Caroline to the peak and back again just minutes before that it didn't take much more of a touch to send her into a glorious orgasm.

As Kate came back down from her peak and turned back to face Caroline, she felt the soap with her foot and bent over to kick it up. The sensation of Kate's luscious booty against her hip made Caroline flush with heat upon contact. Wiping the water from her eyes she suddenly needed to be on the other side of the shower doors to cool down before she risking further contact, afraid of spontaneous combustion.

Oblivious to Caroline's over heated state, Kate reached out and turned the tap off. Caroline stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel as Kate picked up the squeegee to clean the water off the shower doors. Caroline toweled off her hair for a few seconds before wrapping the towel around her body. Eventually she turned on the bathroom light just in time to watch a naked Kate bending over again and again as she wiped down the shower walls with her back to Caroline, giving her a full view of what she admired seconds ago in the dark.

When she finished attending to the shower walls, Kate turned around and saw Caroline standing motionless with a mischievous smile on her face. As their eyes made contact, Caroline instantly felt embarrassed to be caught leering at the symmetric dimples on Kate's perfect cheeks. She grabbed a towel she held out to Kate as she stepped out of the shower.

They wordlessly made their way to the bedroom where neither reached for their pajamas. Despite the early hour, they climbed under the covers and met in the middle of the bed to have a proper cuddle.

"I think I should warn you that if I fall asleep with wet hair I'm going to have bed head in the morning and it's never a pretty sight," Caroline said to cut the silence.

"You do realize that I find the sight of you all disheveled first thing in the morning just as beautiful as when you're fully made up and ready to head out for the day, don't you? Seeing you when I first open my eyes is one of my favorite parts of the day."

"Hmmm. Would it be crass of me to say that my favorite view of you is when we're you know."

Kate smirked at Caroline's embarrassment and inability to use her words, one of the few things she hoped to change about her over time. "I don't think I do know. If you can't say it, perhaps you could show me."

A scant hour later, Caroline collapsed, breathless against the pillows on Kate's bed, as Kate climbed back up to join her there. Kate was more than a little breathless herself from excitement of enjoying Caroline's surprise, this time from a horizontal position.

"You're very good at that," Caroline said as she cleared her throat and looked deeply into Kate's sparkling eyes. "I suspect what I did to you last night was no where near that exciting. I just don't want to think about how you got so skilled at that but you're going to have to do that again and again so I can study your technique."

Kate laughed in response. "You don't need to take any notes but I'll be happy to oblige." They fell silent for a bit as they just snuggled into one another and enjoyed the closeness of the moment.

"I can't believe you went for a waxing," Kate confessed as she began running her index finger down Caroline's cleavage. "Not that I'm complaining but why?"

"I suddenly realized that the drapes didn't exactly match the carpet, if you know what I mean," Caroline admitted. She was really more vain that she ever wanted to let on. "Sometimes when I look at you I feel older than I want to. I worry that I can't keep up with you and your fantastic body and one of these days you'll grow tired of me and want a younger model." A tear silently escaped Caroline's eye and Kate, seeing it, wiped it away with her thumb as she leaned in to give her a reassuring kiss.

"I think you have me confused with someone more shallow, like John." His name tasted bitter in her mouth as, every time she thinks about him, she wants to scream at John for hurting Caroline. If she were honest, she also wants to thank him for being such a shit which helped Caroline her find her way into her arms. She hugged Caroline a little tighter and kissed her closed eyelids as if to say there were to be no more tears tonight.

"Actually, it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be," she said, referring to the waxing and not the battle with John she didn't know was raging in Kate's head. It was then that Kate heard Caroline's empty stomach begin to rumble and realized that she was getting hungry too.

She got up and headed to grab robes for them from the back of her bedroom door. "How about we head down to the kitchen and I'll whip up some pasta carbonara?" She knew it was one of Caroline's favorite foods and loved spoiling her with it.

"You do know how to woo a girl; great sex followed by the one thing other than you I can't say 'no' to. You're like a dream come true. Pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming."

"I'll pinch you anywhere you like later-all you need to do is ask," Kate said with a wink as she tossed Caroline a robe. "Come on dream girl, let's go refuel."


End file.
